The new cultivar ‘PPP MABEL 09’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘GEDI TWO PAD’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,501) and the female parent ‘GEDI TWO CAM’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,472). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2008 in a greenhouse in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP MABEL 09’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.